kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 184: Deity Slayer
Deity Slayer (神殺し, Kami Koroshi) is the 184th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary In a meeting of the Group of Twelve, Yumeji Hisaomi addresses the case of Mashiroko Lake being robbed of its power. While he has yet to determine the cause, he still wishes for everyone to be informed. Ichirou Ougi finds that unacceptable, and insists it is obvious that someone has stolen the Shinyuuchi's power and should be punished. Okuni suggests that Ichirou seems to be quite informed on the issue, which he disregards by saying that his people are spread all over, so information comes to him easily. Okuni suggests that the issue is not yet big enough to be mentioned before the council, and advises that they simply speed up the investigation and then send someone to handle it. Yumeji agrees, and so does Ichirou, who mentions that the Investigation Office is supposed to operate without being influenced by anyone. Ichirou then asks for Masamori Sumimura's opinion, since he was the one sent to restore the Shinyuuchi. Masamori say he is uncertain of anything at the moment, and Ichirou boldly states that Sumiko Sumimura is the culprit. Masamori insists that is only speculation, but Ichirou also knows about the photos taken of Sumiko at the site, and believes that Masamori is suspicious, too. Yoshimori returns home from school and asks if his mother has been found yet. Shigemori Sumimura says no, and tells him to focus on Karasumori. Yoshimori notices that his father is really worried. Shigemori says it isn't odd for the Shadow Organization to suspect Sumiko, because of a single job she did for them before Toshimori Sumimura was born. Though the mission was only for her to seal off the area while the rest of her team calmed the god of a Shinyuuchi, Sumiko killed the god herself. When her team demanded an explanation, Sumiko said that the god asked her to do it. In order to preserve the natural balance, Sumiko then cuts open the god, spilling its child onto the ground. Sumiko says it will become the new god. After this mission, Sumiko began to roam the land. Masamori returns to Night Troop Headquarters, and finds he has received three sudden requests to exterminate monsters. He tells Miki Hatori to discuss it with Yukimasa and deploy members as needed, and not to let anyone bother him. Yukimasa thinks it is good that Masamori is going to get some rest, but Hatori tells him that Masamori said he was going to train instead. At a home belonging to the Ougi Clan, Gorou Ougi emerges from a dark, indoor pool where attendants await him. Several other figures rise, and one tells him to be careful. Gorou is confident he can get the job done. Yukimasa's Team arrives at a heavily sealed forest for their monster extermination. The team is confident the mission will be easy with Yukimasa leading them, but he urges them to take it seriously. Gorou Ougi attacks and subdues a Bear Deity as part of his plan. Characters (in order of appearance) *Ichirou Ougi *Kagen Shiromi *Konozuka Kihei *Masamori Sumimura *Yumeji Hisaomi *Tsumugi Kazuchika *Juho *Meian *Okuni *Yoshimori Sumimura *Shuji Sumimura *Goat Deity (First) *Sumiko Sumimura *Sumiko's Team *Goat Deity (Second) *Akira *Miki Hatori *Yukimasa *Takemitsu *Gorou Ougi *Dai Yaegashi *Yukimasa's Team *Bear Deity Navigation Category:Manga Chapters